daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Marian Hawke (zinjadu)
Oh, so you want to know about little old me? Well, there's not much to tell that Varric didn't plaster all over Thedas with that book of his. I get no royalties by the way, does that sound fair to you? No, I thought not. Wait, you're still here. Alright, fine, let's get this over with. In case you're wondering, Marian has a tendency to "show up" and interject when being written about. It's funny, so I go with it. You have been warned. Overview Physical Appearance Tall and solidly built, Marian cuts an imposing figure, especially when she's swaggering about in her heavy armor. With short cut black hair and striking blue eyes, she's a beautiful woman and she knows it. She does have training scars, from when she and Carver got a bit too into it when they were kids, and she has a massive scar on her side from her toe-to-toe knock down drag out fight with the Arishok. While she is attractive, she's not a terribly busty woman... Fuck you, my tits are amazing! And '''normal sized', we can't all be Isabela, you know.'' ...she does have nice legs, thanks to Kirkwall's endless stairs. That's better. Personality Some might assume with Hawke that its sarcasm all the way down, with some pockets of self-interest and bursts of protectiveness for her sister Bethany, which gets extended to Merrill eventually. And frankly, they'd be mostly correct. Mostly? Where are you going with this? We're not going to talk about feelings right now are we? That sounds awful. Though Marian is flippant and irreverent almost to the point of apparent insanity, she does have feelings. Shit, I knew it. I'm leaving. Hawke is certainly cocky and breezy, and most things in life don't fuss her too much. Religion? Magic? Whatever, she's focused on getting on with her life as best she can, and protecting her family. That said, she hides the vast majority of her feelings, and thus any vulnerability, underneath thick layers of sarcasm and bravado. She's driven by having a better life, and providing for her family, a responsibility given to her by Malcolm, even though she resents him for doing that to her. And although being named Champion of Kirkwall and having everyone come running to her with their problems, on the surface at least, helps set her up in life, she resents being thought of as a hero. Marian hates heroes, people who set themselves up as better than other people, because as far as she's concerned, no one's better than anyone else. It's all different levels of awful. Except for Bethany. I thought you'd left Marian, welcome back. You were getting it wrong. Now continue if you must. '' Eventually convinced that she really does ruin everything around her, she starts to crack after protecting her sister and the mages of Kirkwall. Her sarcasm becomes more biting, and her personality turns inward on itself. 'Talents and Skills' Things Marian is good at: # Killing things with a massive sword. ''I raise it to an art form # Drinking Also, art form. I am a sword and alcohol artist. Varric better be taking notes. # Fucking up her own life beyond all reason. I hate you. Biography History Thanks to Malcom's status as an apostate, the Hawke family moved around a good deal when Marian was very young, and most of her early memories are disjointed recollections of different farmhouses and villages. When the twins were born, Marian was excited, and did her best to "help" with the babies. Most of that help consisted of making sure they didn't roll over and kill themselves, crawl away and kill themselves, or toddle away and kill themselves. That is until Bethany got scared when Carver jumped out at her, and Carver got singed for his trouble. The twins were four when this happened, so seven year old Marian picked up Bethany and ran home straight to their father, Carver running to catch up. From then on, Malcom spent a great deal of time with Bethany, though he took Marian aside that evening and told her that it was her job to protect Bethany from then on. Marian, though still only seven, started following around local armsmen to try to pick up what she could. She pushed her body to its limits, running, jumping, doing push ups, everything she could to make herself strong to protect Bethany. Carver tried to follow his older sister around, but at three years younger, he simply couldn't keep up, and Marian didn't think to wait for him. In 9:20, when Marian was eleven, the Hawke family reached Lothering, and although it had a substantial Chantry and Templar presence, it had enough isolated farmsteads that the Hawke's could live away from the village without causing undue attention. Also, since it was situated at an important cross-roads, Malcolm could continue to supplement the family income with smuggling. By the time Marian was thirteen, she had shot up and was starting to fill out, making her one of the more imposing thirteen year old girls to ever walk Thedas. Malcom, starting to need help as he went on smuggling runs and knowing that Marian was tough and clever, decided to bring his daughter into the smuggling life. Though Leandra and Marian had not been very close since Marian started her sword training, Leandra surprised Marian by arguing with Malcolm about bringing his daughter into a life of crime. Leandra tore into Malcolm for it, but Malcolm simply woke up Marian very early the next morning, asked her if she wanted to help protect her sister, and Marian knew what her answer was. Thus began Marian's wider education. Exposed to smugglers, mercenaries, crooks, thieves, and other unsavory types from a young age, Marian picked up a lot of bad habits. She got a taste for alcohol young, thanks to some mercenaries, and lost her virginity thanks to a pretty Carta dwarf girl at fourteen (you should have seen her, she was '''gorgeous). The exposure to life outside Lothering made Marian restless when they were at home, and she often found reasons to not be at the house, escaping Leandra's disapproval, Carver's sullenness (when she wasn't helping him learn how to fight at least), and not wanting to spend more time than she had to with her father. The only one who could get her to stay at the house, or do anything at all, was Bethany. (''Don't '''tell people that, then they'll get her to get me to do things! I hate doing things!) That was the status quo of Marian's life until 9:27. While Leandra had often lamented that the smuggling life would be the death of her husband and eldest daughter (''Not in my hearing. I didn't know how much she cared... hm.), Malcolm died trying to help people. Though Malcolm was not one of the fabled Spirit Healers, he did have some basic knowledge of healing magic, and when a nasty illness swept through Lothering, he cut a deal with the local Chantry Mother: he helps heal those who need it, and he and his daughter are left alone. Since so many people were sick, and there was no other help to hand, she agreed. Marian, Carver, Bethany, and Leandra all stayed in their isolated farmstead, Marian and Carver ready to repel any sick people, but Malcolm went from house to house doing all he could. In the end, he caught the illness and died, Bethany unable to heal him herself. He was given full funeral rites, and the Chantry Mother was good as her word. The Hawke family could stay in Lothering... as long as Bethany did not openly display her magic. Marian, as the sudden head of the Hawke household (Mother was absolutely useless after Father died, so guess who got all the fun jobs? Me! No... no those were not fun jobs.), kept up with the smuggling to try to keep the family finances stable, but she couldn't quite manage it alone. When recruiters for the Fereldan army came through Lothering, Carver jumped at the chance, so at fifteen, Carver left home, finally happy to be out of his sister's shadow. He sent what money he could home, and it did put less pressure on the family to feed and clothe a teenager. (He ate. Constantly. It was impressive and disgusting at the same time.) However, Carver had to leave his Mabari, Dane, at home, so Marian in a rare moment of kindness toward her brother, promised to look after him. She did, however, fail to tell Carver that she was taking Dane along with her as back up on her smuggling runs. (Such a good boy. I miss that slobbering mess sometimes. Dane, too.) Of course, then the Blight happened. Marian saw the army coming through Lothering, heading to Ostagar, and decided to stick close to home in case something happened, because Marian is one of life's pessimists (With the life I've had, can you blame me?). When Carver came back, covered in darkspawn blood and insisting that they leave, Marian and Bethany wasted no time, having practiced evacuations in case the Templars came for Bethany. Then the Hawke family fled Lothering, with only the barest of their possessions. In-game Must we? Fine, if you must know, you can know, but I'm getting a drink first. Fleeing Lothering, the Hawke family fought their way through darkspawn, met Aveline and her doomed husband, Wesley, and Carver died protecting Leandra from an ogre, which nearly killed Marian as well. Just in time, they were saved by Flemeth (I wonder about that old hag, was she watching the whole time? Weird hobby, if she was, watching people get killed by darkspawn.), who helped point them in the direction of safety. Eventually, they made their way to Kirkwall, in the hopes that Leandra's brother might be kindly disposed towards them, and that the Amell family fortunes were still intact. Unfortunately, neither were the case. Good old Uncle Gamlen, disappointing everyone since forever. Then he sold me and Bethany into slavery, we worked for Athenril for a year, and Bethany finally got to see smuggling up close! A good time was had by all, huzzah. Act 1 After a year in Kirkwall, and a year of indentured servitude (I'll let it stand because if I call it slavery again, Fenris will get grumpy at me, and have you seen what he does when he's in a mood? Fist, chest, heart, ugh, blood all over the carpet.), Marian and Bethany were free to make their own way in Kirkwall. Though they still lived at Gamlen's house. With Leandra. (Who did sweet fuck all.) To Marian, this was an unacceptable state of affairs, and when she heard about the Tethras expedition, she tried to join up. Initially rejected, she was approached by Varric, who offered her some advice about how to make sure she was part of the expedition: get 50 sovereigns, and find some wily Grey Warden who might have maps of the Deep Roads. Both tasks seemed initially impossible, but in the course of scrounging for cash and getting those maps, Hawke made several unlikely friends and allies, meeting an escaped Tevinter slave, a pirate Queen without a ship, an outcast Dalish mage, and the Grey Warden in question: Anders. (ANDERS! I need another drink.) She also became an investor of the Bone Pit, which seemed like a good idea at the time. While tromping around Kirkwall and the local area, Hawke also ended up getting the attention of the Arishok (and the qunari), the Chantry, the Templars, and the Circle. It was about as delightful as it sounds. So many people asking for help, so many people being so '''stupid'.'' Once she had the money and the maps, she went to Bartrand and the Tethras expedition was off! In deference to Leandra's worries, Hawke left Bethany behind. Though Bethany was angry at her sister for it, Hawke reassured Bethany that it was because she'd rather not hear Leandra freak out, not because Hawke didn't think Bethany couldn't handle herself. And you know the rest. We go underground, Sandal got lost, I found him, we find the ruins, Batrand betrays us, and we fight our way back to the surface. While Anders hated every second of it. Glad I brought Aveline. One glare from her and he shut up. Returning to the surface, Marian thought her troubles were over, but instead found Templars taking Bethany away. Ready to cut through the Templars, Marian was only stopped by Bethany interposing herself and telling her sister that she had voluntarily given herself up. Unable to do anything but watch, Marian lost her sister anyway. Act 2 Able to buy back the Amell estate, Marian was finally living the life she had wanted for herself and her sister, but Bethany was in the Circle, and Marian had her mother left to her. And Bodahn and Sandal. And Dane, which she still thought of as Carver's dog. (Not that I held it against him. Dogs aren't responsible for who their owners are.) Still, she thought she could kick up her feet and relax, while doing her best to avoid her mother trying to set her up on match-making events to marry her off. A fate worse than death. Of course, her free and easy ways were curtailed by the Viscount asking her to look in on the qunari. All because the Arishok hadn't killed her on sight. Once again, Marian got mixed up in things she would have rather left alone, particularly everything that had to do with mages and Templars. Most of the time, Marian tried to figure out what the least stupid solution was, rather than siding with mages or Templars down any sort of party line. This meant she copped flack and praise from every corner for not taking an actual stand, but Marian was committed to trying to split the middle and create the shortest line between her and a bottle. Some how she managed to earn the respect of the Arishock, though how remains a mystery to her to this day. Marian mostly just spoke as she saw fit and didn't bother being polite. Though she since learned that was exactly what did the trick. All this activity, including helping Fenris deal with Hadriana (a most excellent reason for heart punching), Isabela locate the relic she'd been looking for (I do wish she had trusted me, but then... I barely trust me, so there you go), Merrill with her clan (seemed like a good idea at the time, which I should have learned means it wasn't), Anders with the mage underground (he wasn't well, even then, not really, Maker... fuck, I hate thinking about all of this), Varric with his brother (that's between me and V), and getting too, too involved in Aveline's love life (copper marigolds), Hawke put off investigating a seemingly random group of murders. When Marian realized she should be taking that whole serial killer theory seriously, it was too late. Leandra was dead. Never having reconciled with her mother, Marian was not in the best frame of mind when the qunari attacked Kirkwall. Drunk. I was drunk. And grieving, if you can believe it. Okay, too much emotional honesty. Back to quips. Give me something to quip about here! Fighting her way through the city (for the first time, and oh, I really hated those stairs by the end of it all.), Marian almost couldn't believe it when Isabela came back. But she did, and Marian thought that migth be the end of it, but the Arishok wasn't letting this go. So Marian dueled him to the death, emerging victorious. Named the Champion of Kirkwall, Marian became a focal point for everything that followed. Act 3 When called on to mediate between Meredith and Orsino, Marian once again tried to split the middle, because for her both parties were being stupid. The only thing Marian cared about at this point was her sister and her friends. (Completely true, I don't understand why some people call me a hero. I never wanted this, any of it.) She did her best to help keep a lid on things in Kirkwall because if everything went pear shapped again, she knew who would be getting blamed for it this time: Marian Hawke. And she also knew who would get caught in the cross fire: the only people she had left in the world who she cared about. Again, she did her best to help her friends, but much more went wrong than right. She was able to help Fenris find something of his past and throw of Danarius, prove Aveline was the best Captain of the Guard (the '''best), kill Castillon for Isabela (she eventually admitted that was the right call), and help Varric with his awkwardly haunted house. However, she also was party to Merrill's dallying with a demon and the death of the clan's Keeper, but Marian took responsibility for Merrill and the clan finally left the Kirkwall area. While Marian did help Anders collect his supplies, she refused to help him gain entry into the Chantry, and they stopped speaking after that. Then it happened, Orsino begged for Hawke's help, and knowing there was no other way to ensure Bethany was alright, Hawke left for the Gallows, hoping to prevent wholesale slaughter. What she got was still wholesale slaughter, but at least Bethany lived and some other innocent mages weren't killed either. Having spared Anders's life, Marian made him come with her as she defended the Circle. Then she fled Kirkwall, Bethany and her friends following close behind. You forgot the only good part of that time! I killed a High Dragon. I had its head stuffed and mounted. It is named Lady Fluffykins Sweet-Pea the Third, and it wears a fantastic pirate hat. Thank you. Legacy Thinking that she could wait until everything blew over, Marian was roundly disabused of that notion when the Carta started to come after her when she had left Kirkwall's intimidate sphere of protection. Varric was able to put out some feelers, and he found where the Carta was operating out of. Refusing to be put to the side again, Bethany joined her sister, along with Aveline and Varric as they fought their way through the ruin, siding with Larius. Mostly because she thought Janeka's plan was bad (right fucking idiotic, more like), and she killed Corypheus after learning what her father had been forced to do to have the family he wanted. While most people would be shaken by the turn of events, and Bethany was, Marian took this as more proof that the world was absolutely insane, and the only sane response was to be insane right back at it. '''Post-game Her friends only able to watch as Marian became less put together as time went on, one by one, scattered. Anders was driven off by Marian almost immediately after leaving Kirkwall, lest she still kill him. Isabela left to go be a pirate Queen, with Marian's blessing. Fenris headed to Tevinter, and Marian told him to write to her if he needed help killing slavers and magisters. She was apparently good at that. Merrill returned to the Alienage to help the elves of Kirkwall, while Aveline and Varric returned to their respective positions to try to help the city as a whole recover. Bethany gathered the surviving mages to her and though she kept herself out of the mage rebellion, she did her best to help the mages of Kirkwall after the madness that had gripped Meredith, as well as provide an example of a mage that, when pushed, did not resort to blood magic. Marian kept out of sight, for the most part, though she did meet Caitwyn Tabris, the Hero of Ferelden, when the Warden-Commander demanded to know where Anders was. There was almost a fight between the two women, Caitwyn not at her most diplomatic (she shot at me!), but cooler heads prevailed and the two women talked, agreeing to exchange information about darkspawn and red lyrium. When red lyrium resurfaced, Hawke wanted Caitwyn to help. However, a lead for a cure had surfaced, so Caitwyn and Hawke made a deal: Alistair could stay to help with the red lyrium/Warden calling issue, and Caitwyn would get support in the form of Merrill to help investigate the cure, since it would likely involve blood magic. Then Marian and Alistair were off and investigating. Due to their investigations, and Alistair telling Marian that suddenly all the Wardens were hearing the Calling, Marian was not in Kirkwall when Cassandra showed up. She interrogated Varric instead and absconded with the dwarf. Not too worried, seeing as Varric could talk his way out of most trouble, Marian continued to focus on her investigation. Then she got the letter from Varric about Corypheus still being alive (WHICH I AM STILL ANGRY ABOUT. WHAT THE FUCK?!), and she made her way to Skyhold. Once there, she met Inquisitor Trevelyan and told the other woman everything she knew. They retrieved Alistair from Crestwood, and eventually made the assault on Adamant Fortress. There, she fell into the Fade with the Inquisitor. When it came time to try to escape, with the Nightmare blocking the path, Marian had a moment of clarity, and perhaps, this is where she says it best. Do I have to? Yes. You took the monster on for all of us, all those years ago, baby brother. My turn now, and just this once, everyone else lives, even if I don't. So Marian elbowed Alistair in the gut, cutting off his arguments for staying behind, and fought the Nightmare, sacrificing herself to allow Alistair and Trevelyan to escape. I do hope she said good-bye to Varric for me, but he'll be okay without me. They all will. Now, let's see if I can manifest some ale here. Supposedly, in the Fade, if you have enough willpower, you can shape it! Come on, give me some good stuff! Relationships Marian's relationships are heavily based on her not having to emotionally interact with people unless she absolutely has to. Family In terms of her family, she and her father got along fairly well, both sarcastic and prone to quipping, but Marian always resented her father, to one degree or another, for putting so much on her shoulders. When he died, helping other people and leaving his family in dire straights, Marian's resentment solidified. It abated somewhat after she was able to kill Corypheus, but it came back in full force when the ancient Magister reappeared and ruined the world. (Yes, very well done, Father, brilliant.) Marian and Leandra never really saw eye to eye, and as such their relationship was always strained. However, in spite of Leandra heaping blame and her own grief on Marian's head, Marian never once considered telling her mother to bugger off for one reason: Leandra tried to stop Malcolm from bringing Marian into the smuggling business. (Tried. Didn't work, but I suppose effort matters.) When the twins were born, Marian was so excited. At first, she was the de facto twin-watcher, being three years their elder, and then their caretaker as they all got older. When Bethany's magic manifested, Marian took being Bethany's protector very seriously, which was pretty much the only thing she took seriously. Bethany was also the only person who could get Marian to willingly modify her behavior without any backtalk. One simple, "sister, please," and Marian complied. Marian also visited Bethany as often as possible in the Gallows, though not with Leandra. They spent the time catching up, though Marian couldn't resist teasing any young and wide-eyed Templars about how pretty her sister was, much to their discomfort. Carver was another story. A warrior like his sister, he was constantly in Marian's shadow (Ha! Literally until he hit that damned growth spurt, but he was only ever ONE INCH taller than me!). Their sparring sessions were legendary in the family for going wrong and both Hawkes returning home battered and bruised. He tried to keep up with her as best he could, but until he was fifteen or so, he simply couldn't, be it in training, or with the gaggle of friends she ran with when she was at home. (But you just had to play hero one time, didn't you? You idiot. Don't you know heroes always die?) Friends On the way to, and then later in Kirkwall, Marian made all sorts of friends. (Some of them were even competent! ... Okay, Aveline was.) Marian liked Aveline straight away, even though the latter was serious, she at least could brush off Marian's quips and hold her own in a fight. As the years went by, Marian respected Aveline the most of all her friends, and trusted her to watch her back after Anders Ruined Everything. Even though being Aveline's friend required getting way, way too involved in her love life. (But she liked the Hen's Night I planned... well, kind of planned. Look, it started off planned, the rest of it wasn't my fault.) At first ready to drool over Isabela, Marian could see the other woman had her own parcel of troubles (and so many diseases, 'Bela I love you, my dear, but no). Regardless, the two women got on like a house on fire, however, when it came to drinking and carousing. And teaching handsy men object lessons in politeness. As time went on, Marian saw the complicated person underneath (far underneath) Isabela's blase exterior, and when the pirate returned with the relic, Marian refused to hand her over. Those two moments of mutual loyalty and protectiveness cemented a solid friendship that lasted until the day Marian took the nosedive in the Fade. Merrill ended up the same category as Bethany: protect, do not hurt. Though Marian didn't understand Merrill's goals very well, she could understand wanting to fix something that had gone wrong. (No, I thought we were done with deep emotional conversations.) When Merrill's project started to look like an obsession, Marian started to get worried. Thinking the best solution was to get it over with, Marian wanted to shake Merrill after the Keeper died. Marian knew that while Merrill might have known what she was doing, she hadn't taken into account how far the Keeper would go to stop her. The one saving grace was that Marian was able to prevent the slaughter of Merrill's clan, and they moved on from the Kirkwall area not long after. Fenris was also someone Marian was ready to jump on top of at first sight, but his bitter anger was enough to ward her off. Though she ended up teaching him to read, and Varric teased her about long nights by candlelight, their relationship stayed completely platonic, she was amused when Fenris and Isabela hooked up. Fenris turned into another excellent drinking buddy, and once she was able to get him to bring those fine bottles of wine to the Hanged Man, he started to loosen up. A little. They also worked together to annoy their rich, snooty neighbors in petty, petty ways. Like midnight gardening when Fenris got a complaint about his home lacking upkeep. (Start shit, get woken up in the middle of the night by completely necessary repairs you asked for! Eat me.) Anders (FUCKING ANDERS) was first a means to an end: maps for the Deep Roads. For a few years she respected his work as a healer in Darktown, though she never exactly told him so. She just kept visiting and talking to him, which she figured was acknowledgement enough. As he became more and more unhinged, however, Marian had less and less idea of what to do. The only thing she could think to do was to shock him back to himself as best as he could, to point out how he could maintain control. It seemed to hold for a time, Anders focusing on her as a way to keep Justice from lashing out. Until he asked Marian to help him sneak into the Chantry. She refused, and he yelled at her, calling her a traitor, no real friend. She stopped talking to him after that, and she wonders what might have happened had she learned more about his plans, if she could have stopped him. (Probably not, so stop thinking about things you can't change.) Varric Then there was Varric (and his chest hair). Varric waltzed into Marian's life in an epic fashion with rescuing her money (which I did rather appreciate), and giving her a way into Bartrand's expedition. What she had not expected was for him to follow along, helping her raise the money himself. Finding that a little odd, she nevertheless quickly grew fond of Varric (and his chest hair, no I will not stop mentioning, don't ask me to), and enjoyed spending time with him, listening/reading to his stories (and teasing him about lackluster passages, of course), and he quickly went from "person I know" to "my best friend FOREVER." Varric was like Bethany insofar as he could convince Marian to give things a second thought, but he didn't need protecting. Instead, he was one of the few people (aside from Aveline), who Marian felt like she was really on even footing with. She often spent much of her time, even after regaining the Amell estate, at the Hanged Man. It was a place and population that she was far more comfortable with than her own home in many ways. When his brother died (we killed him, for his own good, don't sugar coat it), Marian showed an nearly unheard of amount of emotional maturity and found Varric in the Chantry, much later. She simply sat with him, and managed to not drink or quip for several minutes all in a row. After her mother died, and just before the qunari invasion, Marian had a long day ahead of her. She stopped Gamlen from delivering the news to Bethany and did it herself, and then she talked to Aveline. Still feeling like shit, she staggered to the Hanged Man, got herself absolutely blitzed, and passed out. She woke up tucked in Varric's bed, listening to the sound of his quill scratching on parchment while he worked at his desk. It was oddly comforting. That routine continued, Marian liking her own home even less without any of her family in it. As Kirkwall was at the boiling point, Meredith and Orisino all but at each other's throats, the tension and pressure was getting too much for Marian. She went to go see her best friend, fully intending to pass out until Kirkwall went away, but she ended up pouncing on him. Passing it off as a one time thing the next morning, Marian saw herself out. Only to be chased down by Varric later, when he finally got her to admit to her feelings, and he did the same. After Varric nearly fell to the red lyrium like Bartrand, he stayed with Marian that night at the Amell estate. In spite of that, however, no one really knew about them. They kept their relationship between them, though they didn't hide it. Varric did leave it out of his Tales of the Champion entirely, for reasons of privacy. Though they're both highly independent people, and Marian, by her own admission, was not well suited to anything like a long-term romantic relationship, what they had worked for them. When Marian went off to investigate the red lyrium with Alistair, Varric stayed behind to keep an eye on Kirkwall. Which was how he got nabbed by Cassandra. A quick and urgent letter got to Marian, telling her that he'd be fine. When Haven blew up she almost ran straight there, but thankfully another letter from Varric arrived. This time he dispensed with any attempt at code and told her that the Inquisition needed her help. While at Skyhold together, they were hardly overt. Marian was not in a good place, and Varric was the only one who could notice that she was becoming unhinged. Unsure how to help his best friend and lover, Varric tried to be there for her. Then the last time they saw each other was in the Fade. Whatever it was. I hope he finds some way to be happy. Varric should be happy. Miscellaneous Likes/Dislikes Marian likes stuff, lots of stuff. Particularly shiny things, fancy houses she owns, armor, big swords, her friends, and, of course, alcohol. Her list of dislikes is rather long, but assume that if its between her and any of the things she likes, its either going to be cut in two, smashed, cursed out, quipped at, or, depending on her state of inebriation, revenge peed on. (That was only the one time! I will never live that down will I?) Marian is not a classy girl. So no. No, I won't. Strengths/Weaknesses Marian is strong, very strong. She'd have to be to walk around in that massive armor she wears and tote around those giant swords. Her liver is also legendary, able to withstand almost unheard of bouts of drinking. She also has a rather well hidden protective streak. If there's someone she sees as innocent around, she'll do her best to protect them, whether they like it or not. She can be a little high handed about it. However, Marian's emotional stuntedness (hey! at least I know I'm emotionally stunted!) is her main weakness. Her general inability to take things seriously has often landed her in trouble, and she sometimes thinks that she should try to be better about it. But she never does it. That and her persistent talent for ruining everything she touches. Now you're just being an asshole. Fears Marian fears exactly two things: 1) emotional honesty, and 2) failing her family. Her first fear she can largely avoid, except with Varric and occasionally Bethany, but they get some degree of free pass. Her second fear is mostly her entire life, so. There you go. Hopes/Dreams All Marian wanted was to keep her family alive, live a better a life, and keep her sanity. Since all of that fell apart, well. Yes, I think we'd all rather you leave that there. Recipes Marian can't cook, but she can mix drinks like no other! At least when she's not drinking right out of the bottle. So have her favorite mixed drink concoction. The Drink of the Champion Ingredients: * 1 shot vodka * 1 shot gin * 1 shot rum * 1 shot tequila * 1 shot triple-sec * cola and sweet and sour mix to taste * garnish with a slice of lemon if you're feeling fancy Directions: # Measure out your booze (measure? who measures? I just pour) # Mix together your booze, cola, and sweet and sour mix (in a shaker, not the glass... or your mouth, that went poorly) # Garnish with the lemon slice if you're making it for a friend 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Gifts from Marian and Broken Dreams Lost touch with and Regrets Mentors Reddit Writing prompt Threads: All writing threads are currently archived for Marian in "Never Put Together Entirely" a series at AO3 Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Never Put Together Entirely - A re-hosting of Reddit Writing prompt answers and hopeful future home to some works in progress. Gallery Hawke Profile Pic.jpg|Hawke is pretty sure she's about to be asked to do something image2.jpeg|Marian Commission by /u/buttholecentral Category:Hawke Category:Warrior Category:Human Category:Zinjadu